La intención es lo que cuenta
by Ivy-Angie
Summary: Es la primera navidad de la familia Son, luego de siete años de pasarla sin Goku. Éste, por sugerencia de Bulma, quiere comprarle algo a su esposa para hacerla feliz, pero las cosas no saldrán como él espera. Drabble para el concurso 'Doce Deseos' de la pagina de Facebook 'Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball'


**La intención es lo que cuenta**

Concurso ''Doce Deseos''

Personaje. Goku.

Emoción. Misericordia.

* * *

 _Misericordia. Término que proviene del latín y hace referencia a una virtud del ánimo que lleva a los seres humano a compadecerse de las miserias ajenas. Se rata de una actitud bondadosa que, puede mostrar una persona, hacia otros que tengan más necesidades que ella._

* * *

 _Será un lindo gesto de tu parte Goku._ Las palabras de su amiga resonaban en su cabeza. Cuando fue por Goten la noche anterior a CC, Bulma le había preguntado si tenía listo el obsequio que le daría a Milk, lo que él respondió con un ''no se de que hablas''.

Luego de gritos y reclamos, la peliazul le recordó a su amigo las tradiciones de la época. Paz y bien, amor y unidad familiar, y todas esas cosas que había escuchado antes, pero ya que el banquete que preparaba Milk para la cena se interponía, él olvidaba.

Sin embargo, por sugerencia-amenaza de Bulma trataría de hacer las cosas diferentes, comenzaría por comprarle algo a su esposa, era la primera navidad que celebraría la familia completa y al darle un regalo seguro la pondría muy feliz.

—C _ómprale algo —dijo casi gritándole—. Te prestaré dinero. Luego vemos como lo pagas haciendo algún trabajo aquí en casa. —sentenció._

 _—_ _Esta bien, pero no me grites Bulma, estoy frente a ti. —respondió cabizbajo—. ¡Ya vámonos Goten! —Levantó la voz par que escuchara su retoño, obtuvo ''ok'' como respuesta, seguido de sus pasos, lo levanto en brazos y recibió el dinero de su amiga—. Gracias Bulma, nos vemos. —Y desapareció con la tele transportación._

Ahora se encontraba volando por la ciudad, pensando en que podría gustarle a su mujer.

—Uhm… a Milk le gusta cocinar, siempre lo ha dicho. Creo. —se dijo a si mismo mientras se detenía frente a una tienda de implementos de cocina, observando lo que se exponía en la ventana.

— ¡Ayúdenme! —Escuchó gritar, apareciendo una anciana casi desvaneciéndose frente a él—. ¡Me ha robado! —chillaba la mujer.

Al percatarse de que ella hablaba de un chico que corría desesperadamente, se olvido de todo y voló para alcanzarlo, lográndolo rápidamente. Lo sujeto por la camisa y lo llevó hasta donde la señora se encontraba.

—Aquí tiene —dijo devolviéndole su cartera— Y no se preocupe por él que yo me haré cargo.

La señora le agradeció y luego se fue, dejándole muchos halagos y bendiciones.

—Supongo que ahora me llevará a la cárcel —dijo preocupado el chico.

—Primero dime por qué lo hiciste —respondió mas serio de lo que quiso.

El chiquillo le contó que tenía una numerosa familia, con cuatro hermanos menores, un padre enfermo, abuelos mayores y nada para comer.

—Solo quería que por una vez, tuviéramos una buena noche.

—Toma —le extendió la mano, dejándole el dinero que tenía para el regalo de Milk—. Lo necesitas más, pero no vuelvas a robar. —dijo y viendo como se le iluminaba el rostro al chico, sonrió sinceramente.

Horas después, regresaba a casa aun sonriente, con una rosa en la mano, traída desde un parque, la cena estaba lista y su mujer esperándole.

—Feliz navidad Milk —dijo entregándole la flor.

—Feliz navidad Goku —respondió con ojos brillantes y la mirada cargada de emoción y alegría.

Comprendió entonces, que estar juntos era el mejor obsequio, que ambos podían recibir.

* * *

 **500 palabras, ni más ni menos.**

 **Como dice arriba y como siempre lo he interpretado, la misericordia es un conjunto de sentires, y la verdad es que, es como describir a Goku, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, es su propia naturaleza, aunque con ello pueda lastimar a otros, como a su familia y sus fans (aún no te perdono Goku, por no dejar que te revivieran después de lo de Cell).**

 **Pero que se le va a hacer.**

 **Gracias por permitirme participar. La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo de Goku, y me costo un poquito, pero buee. xD Tengo algunos escritos sin publicar, pero de protagonistas al príncipe Saiyajin y su esposa. Tal vez algún día me anime y publique algo, quién sabe.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste, si es así me dejan un Review con su opinión. Sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos e inchas furiosas serán recibidos en la caja de comentarios. Y si no quieren comentar pues igual está bien, pero me alegrarían y me ayudarían mucho si lo hicieran, así yo sabré si de plano no sirvo para esto xD okno.**

 **Cuídense mucho y recuerden vivir siempre al máximo, pero sanamente ;-)**

 **—Ivy.**


End file.
